Bet On It
by Thats My Name
Summary: :Because being an adult is difficult, and Artemis Crock doesn't like to deal with difficult things.: Short peek at the life of a married Mr. and Mrs. Grayson. Fluffy traught.


_Oh my god, this is such total fluff. Beware of the fluffy Traught ahead._

_This kind of follows my headcanon of Dick and Artemis living together and being super partners and what not. I promise, I'll eventually write something with actual plot, but at the moment all I can manage is Marshmallows._

_I don't own Young Justice, just a mind that is endlessly plagued by Dick/Art feels._

* * *

Artemis Crock despised being an adult. She absolutely loathed everything about it. Being responsible 24/7 was hard, which wasn't something Artemis had anticipated when she rented her first apartment.

Sure, she was pretty responsible as a teenager with a disabled mom, a scholarship that required her to keep her grades up and a superhero gig.

But now, she had a husband, an apartment and a job. A job she absolutely _hated_.

And yeah, she still had a pretty good superhero thing going on.

As she walked up the front steps of her building, Artemis thought oh so fondly of all the things she had to do tonight. The laundry was really piling up, and it was probably time to scrape the crud off of bottom of the oven. Artemis rubbed the back of her neck, tiredly. She rolled her shoulders back and groaned a little at the popping her joints made. Spending all day leaned over a computer really wasn't doing great things to her back.

Artemis stopped in front of the elevator for a full minute, glaring at the wretched out of order sign, before she groaned again and moved over to the stairwell door. She shoved it open with her shoulder, thankful she had changed into sneakers before leaving the office, and started the trek up the stairs.

The walk was rather quick, and not nearly hard enough to make her thighs burn like they did after a good night of patrol, but still bothersome and caused unnecessary effort that Artemis really wasn't in the mood to give.

She pulled her bag in front of her and stuck her hand in the front pocket, feeling around for the keys. After a good three minutes of digging through old lipsticks, receipts and a tampon, she finally pulled out the keys and dropped her bag by her feet. She fitted it into the lock and jiggled the doorknob, forced the door open with her shoulder and grabbed her briefcase in one fluid motion.

The first thing she heard when she stepped inside and onto the ugly red carpet that covers the entire living space is very off key humming- It kind of sounded like a Beatles song, but she couldn't be sure-coming from the kitchen. Artemis smiled a little and turned the corner to see Dick, leaned over and head stuck inside the stainless steel fridge.

Artemis let her bag fall onto the small kitchen table with an audible _thunk_. She took a minute to worry if she accidentally broke her all-important laptop before she dismissed the thought and smiled again at her husband's rear. "What are you still doing here?" she asked.

Dick jumped a little, quickly spinning around with a cosmic brownie in his hand. He was wearing his police uniform, a white short sleeve button up top and navy blue pants. He grinned at her cheekily. "I live here."

Artemis rolled her eyes and considered sticking her tongue out. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Well you never have been very observant, 'Mis." He took a step closer to her so there right in each other's faces, his breath hot against her face.

This time, Artemis does stick her tongue out. She pushed his face sideways when he laughed at her. "You _idiot_." She joined with a small giggle of her own. "What are you doing here,_ now_? Don't you have a job to pretend to do?"

Dick's laugh immediately turned into a childish pout, his eyebrows pulled together and bottom lip jutting out. "My job is real."

Artemis laughed again and squeezed his nose between her two fingers, overwhelmed by how a full grown man can look so adorable. "Not true. Your job is way to fun to be considered work."

His pout deepens and he leans forward. "I have paperwork, too." Dick whispered, stooping down for a kiss.

Artemis turned her face away, laughing again. "All I do is paperwork. You get to chase criminals all day and be a hooligan at the station with all your friends. Not fair in any way."

"Sometimes the crooks hit back, so that's not fun," he tried to add. He bended down again, trying to find her lips, but Artemis evades him again, not done arguing.

"You keep forgetting that I deal with annoying rich corporate big shots all day long." She covered his mouth with her hand when he tried to interrupt her with another kiss.

Dick sighed and placed his hands on her shoulder. "Artie, it's not that bad. Bruce does it all the time."

"Bruce is like, forty seven. I'm only thirty, which is way too young for such a slow job." Dick attempts a kiss one more time, and Artemis leans to the side and out of the way. She freezes when she sees the kitchen sink, which is over flowing with dirty plates and pots and mugs. "What did you do today? Cook thanksgiving dinner early?" she demanded, weaving her way around him and to the disaster area that used to be her sink.

"I made hot chocolate," he shrugged and gave her a small guilty smile.

"Now I have to do the dishes too?" She angrily pulled the elastic out of her hair and walked back over to Dick, collapsing onto one of the tables wooden chairs. "Why is being a grownup so hard?"

" 'Mis, it can't be that bad-"

Artemis held up her hand, stopping Dick mid-sentence. "You can't call me Artie _and_ 'Mis. Pick one nickname and stick with it."

"But I don't want to," he whined, which made Artemis laugh a little harshly.

"Sorry," she shrugged. "Doesn't work that way." Dick leaned forward, his hands on the armrest of her chair, trapping her between his muscular arms. His nose brushed hers and he sighed and closed his eyes. He leaned his chin forward and brought his lips to hers. The kiss is soft and sweet, and lingers for a long time.

Dick finally pulled away when the refrigerator gives an indignant _beep_ to remind them the door was left open. He walked over with slow steps and slammed it shut, the freezer door popping open with the force.

"What a way to ruin the moment." He deadpanned, standing with his arms crossed across the room from her.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "It's almost 6:30. Go and do your insanely fun and unfair job."

He pecked her cheek as he passed to grab his jacket. "I'll be back at twelve o'clock. Wait up for me?"

She smirked at his hopeful eyes and nodded. "Bet on it."

* * *

_Meh, I didn't even know I was capable of such cavity inducing writing. Hope you enjoyed though! If you liked, review! If not, review anyway please!_


End file.
